


The Time Line

by lostunderthemountain



Series: Stop and Stare [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Multi, Pietro Maximoff Lives, veela!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostunderthemountain/pseuds/lostunderthemountain
Summary: It's literally just a timeline - may have spoilers.





	The Time Line

**1812** \- James Howlett is born

 **1917** \- James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes is born

 **1918** \- World War One ends  & Steven Grant Rogers is born

 **1928** \- Natalia Alianovna Romanova is born

 **1929** \- the Wall Street Crash/Beginning of the Great Depression

 **1936** \- Hitler assumes power

 **1938** \- Natalia is abducted by the Red Room

 **1939** \- World War Two begins 

  * half the House of Potter join up



**1941** \- the United States of America joins World War Two

 **1943** \- James Barnes is called up/Steve Rogers becomes 'Captain America'

 **1944** \- James Barnes falls into HYDRA clutches/Steve Rogers goes under the ice

 **1951** \- SHIELD is established under Margaret 'Peggy' Carter and Howard Stark

 **1952** \- Howard Stark marries Italian socialite Maria Carbonell

 **1960** \- The Cuba Affair [X-MEN FIRST CLASS]

 **1963** \- James Rhodes is born

 **1965** \- Bruce Banner is born

 **1968** \- Anthony Edoardo Stark is born

 **1973** \- Clinton Francis Barton and Sirius Black are born

 **1974** \- Laura Bishop, James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew are born

 **1979** \- Virginia 'Pepper' Potts is born

 **1986** \- Tony Stark graduates from MIT, his parents ~~are murdered by the Winter Soldier~~ die in a car crash

 **1992**  - Pietro Django Maximoff is born (and his sister follows 12 minutes later)

 **1994** \- Ríonach Lily Potter is born

 **1995** \- James and Lily Potter die/Tom Riddle is disembodied

 **1998** \- Ríonach Lily Potter becomes Honey Virginia Stark

 **2005** \- Honey Stark starts Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry

 **2008** \- Tony Stark disappears in Afghanistan/Iron Man is born

 **2009** \- Pietro Maximoff sees Honey Stark for the first time ~~(on television)~~ [IRON MAN 2]

 **2011** \- Thor plummets to Migard/Captain America resurfaces

 **2012** \- The Avengers 1.0 Assemble/The New York Affair/Honey accidentally bonds onto Captain America/Edward 'Teddy' Remus Lupin is born

 **2014** \- Honey Stark vanquishes Voldemort/THE DATA DROP/The Maximoff Twins 'agree' to be tested on

 **2015** \-  The Ultron Affair/Honey gets pregnant

 **2016** \- The Civil War / James Antonio Stark is born

 


End file.
